A Good Year of Firsts
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: An Alex and Jen Christmas. One shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Good Year of Firsts**

Jen bite her lip as she looked at her dresses trying to decide which one looked better for the party that night. It was a big thing. It was her first Time Force party, first serious work Christmas party and her first Christmas with Alex. He had helped her so much, and they were really good together. She knew that if she hadn't had his help she wouldn't know be his partner. Definitely the black. Alex would probably be wearing something that matched with that, besides it looked very elegant.

After she got dressed and had done her hair Jen went and put Alex's present on the counter, they weren't going to exchange gifts until after the party, but she wanted to have it ready anyways. Before she even had a chance to sit down there was a knock at the door who turned out to be Alex, "Hey, come on in."

"Thanks."

Alex walked in dressed in a black tux and looked very good. "Wow Jennifer, you look beautiful."

Feeling her cheeks flush she smiled, "Thanks you look good."

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Jen took his arm that he had offered and the two left her apartment. It didn't take them that long to get to the restaurant where they were having the party. After parking the car the two went in.

The restaurant had Christmas music playing and was decorated in red, green and white. There were white lights bordering all the door ways while there were red flowers with gold bows sitting throughout the building. On the tables they had different center pieces. The table that Jen and Alex sat at had a glass ball with a little house and a snowman next to it.

Alex moved the chair and let Jen sit down helping to push it into the table before leaning down, "Would you care for anything to drink?"

"Sure."

"The usual?"

"Yes please."

Smiling Alex went over to the waiter and gave their drinks. By the time Alex had sat back down their drinks were on the table. They ordered something to eat and once they were done eating it they got up and went around talking to different people. Alex did most of the talking since he was high up there like the rest of them, but Jen was right there with him the whole time. When they talked to people more in Jen's rank she was able to do more talking.

After a while everyone sat back down so they could do their drawings. It would determine if you took home your centerpiece, or if you got another prize. Surprisingly Jen got called and was able to take home her centerpiece. After they got their bonuses Alex got up and offered his hand to Jen, "May I have this dance?"

Jen took his hand, "Yes."

They went up to the dance floor where there were already other couples and began dancing. After a few dances Alex led Jen off the dance floor, "I hope you don't mind if we leave early, Captain Logan asked if I could come in early."

"Sure, that's no problem."

They went and picked up Jen's centerpiece and the two headed back to her apartment. After getting inside Jen placed the snow globe on the table and picked up Alex's gift, "Here. I hope you like it."

They had decided to open their gifts early because Alex was going to be gone doing some official Time Force business off planet. Alex gave a small box to her. He opened up his, Jen had gotten a book that Alex had been eyeing for the past couple of months.

"It's what I wanted. Thank you."

Smiling Jen opened her present to reveal a diamond bracelet, "Wow. Alex, this is gorgeous. Thank you."

"It's for you, so of course I had to get it. That was the same bracelet you had looked at a couple of months ago."

She could hardly believe that Alex had remembered, she couldn't imagine a better person that she would ever meet. They talked for a while before Alex insisted that he had to go. They leaned in and shared a soft kiss. After pulling away Alex smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Good night."

"Good night." And Alex left. Jen looked at the bracelet on her wrist that Alex had put on while they talked and then at the snow globe before allowing them to rest on a picture of her and Alex, this had been a good Christmas for all the firsts.


End file.
